Percy Jackson: Demigod Days
by guzman97
Summary: Percy Jackson and the other demigods have saved the world constantly but what happens when they actually stay in camp. Current Story: Racing Chariots. Percy and Annabeth try to solve a mystery surrounding the camp as cabins are being targeted and destroyed. The weird thing is that the cabins have lost a racing match. Can this have anything to do with the old man Percy keeps seeing?
1. Percy's Surprise Party, Part 1

**Percy's Surprise Party, Part 1**

* * *

Percy ran from the forest and into a clearing. He tripped on a party hat and fell to the ground.

"Ah!" Percy shouted.

A dark figure rose from the ground.

"Your birthday has been spoiled because of me!" The voice yelled. "You will never have a normal birthday party!"

"I will Kronos!" Percy shouted.

"Never!" Kronos shouted.

"NO!" Percy screamed.

Percy Jackson woke in a start. He was in his cabin. Kronos was gone. No one can harm him. He looked over to Tyson who was snoring in his bed.

"Hey, Tyson just thought you know, it's been four days since Kronos' defeat and didn't get at least a present." Percy whispered.

Percy turned and fell asleep again. Tyson got up and looked at Percy with a pleading look.

"If only you knew." Tyson whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

_5 Hours Later_

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked.

Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Rachel, and Tyson were standing in the Hades Cabin. Nico was sitting on his bed listening to music.

"I'm positive." Tyson sighed.

"What do you think we should do Nico?" Thalia asked.

Nico ignored her, listening to his iPod.

"NICO!" Rachel yelled.

"Whoa!" Nico said and fell out of his bed. "What?"

"What do you think we should do?" Grover bleated.

"About what?"

"Percy and a party!" All of them yelled.

"Oh, well, we should throw him a surprise party." Nico suggested and put his earphones back on.

"That's a great idea!" Annabeth cheered.

"But what about Chiron?" Grover asked.

Rachel's eyes glowed white and she spoke:

_Chiron will get a letter_

_Telling him to go to an offer much better._

_Mr. D will get a call_

_And he'll head to the Olympus Mall._

"That's a little weird." Thalia stated.

"That happens anytime someone asks me a question, camp-related." Rachel explained, stroking her hair.

"When would my first date with Juniper happen?" Grover asked.

Rachel's eyes turned black and she spoke:

_On August 22nd but beware,_

_It may not be the Juniper you love and care._

"Oh, oh." Grover said.

"Moving on," Thalia said, "How are we going to keep Percy busy while we make the preparations?"

"Annabeth can keep him busy in the woods." Nico yelled.

"But I'm a horrible liar and how am I supposed to make up a lie?" Annabeth asked.

"Just say you're taking him up to Aphrodite's Peak." Tyson suggested. Everyone nodded their heads.

"But we haven't even been on our first date yet!"

"JUST DO IT!" Nico shouted.

"All right." Annabeth sighed.

"Good." Nico smiled, going back to his music.

Percy walked along the Strawberry Fields. He stopped and noticed a car driving past the Camp. The car made a sharp turn and headed to Montauk Beach.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth greeted.

She walked down the path and stood next to Percy.

"Hi Annabeth." Percy said gloomy.

"What's on your case?"

"Nothing." Percy lied and looked at the van disappearing.

"Hey, how about we go down to Aphrodite's Peak?"

"No thanks."

"You don't want to go with me?"

"No, it's not like that." Percy reassured. "I just want to see Blackjack and Mrs. O' Leary, and visit Luke and Ethan's shrine."

"But-!" Annabeth started.

Percy kissed Annabeth for a short amount of time and walked off. Annabeth looked at the strawberries. "Now what?"

* * *

"What do you mean?!" Grover asked.

"He doesn't want to go!" Annabeth snapped.

"It's 10:00 am!" Grover stated. "We only got a few hours left!"

At that moment, Thalia and Rachel walked inside the Hades Cabin. They sighed for a moment.

"Chiron's gone." Thalia smiled.

"Big problem." Grover started until Nico and Tyson ran in.

"Mr. D just got the invitation from his girlfriend." Nico announced.

"Now, we can host Percy's party." Tyson cheered and clapped his giant hands.

"We may not be able to." Grover said.

"Why not?" Thalia, Rachel, Tyson, and Nico asked.

"Percy doesn't want to go to Aphrodite's Peak with me." Annabeth revealed.

Nico snickered. Annabeth threw her laptop, knocking the demigod down.

"We need him out of the way!" Thalia shouted.

"I know!" Annabeth snapped.

"I have an idea!" Tyson announced. Everyone looked at him. "Why doesn't Annabeth-!"

* * *

Percy studied the stables with a frown on his face. Blackjack trotted into his view. "_Yo, boss, what's the matter? Haven't heard from you in a while. So, when are we going on another adventure, you, and me, Blackjack style against Kronos?_"The horse neighed in response as Percy shook his head.

"No Blackjack." Percy responded. "Kronos is done for. C'mon, I'll take you to your friends."

"_Friends? Boss, didn't you hear? Porkpie and Guido were kidnapped. We horses don't know who did it, but it gives us the chills._" Blackjack shivered, flapping his wings in fright.

"Pegasi have been disappearing?" Percy asked.

"_Whoa, who is that, boss?_" Blackjack asked, stomping his foot.

Percy turned to see Annabeth dressed in a dress sprouting all types of make-up, from mascara to eyeliner. "Annabeth?" Percy asked, dumbstruck.

"Hi Percy." Annabeth said. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Annabeth, you look, you look," Percy stammered.

"Great?" Annabeth asked, hopefully, her seven-inch eyelashes standing up straight as her red lipstick formed to a six-inch grin.

"Like a clown." Percy said.

"What?!" Annabeth screamed. She knocked over Blackjack's bucket, causing him to whine, _Hey, I was going to drink that, crazy clown girl. _The Pegasus flew off as Annabeth stared at her own reflection and screamed. "I'm going to kill Drew!"

"No, Annabeth, I'm sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have called you a clown." Percy said, but took one more look at Annabeth, who stormed off like a bull, after Drew.

"That didn't work." Rachel whispered.

"You think?" Thalia asked.

"_Because when I die, I want you by my side. No fury can stop that! No god can control that! You are mine! And so finnnneeeee!_" Nico sung out loud, when Thalia and Rachel knocked him on the head.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do you guys think? Is it bad? Btw I know I'm bad at prophecies or something like that. I'm trying to stay close to the characters as possible. I also wrote these when I was younger, but I don't feel like changing them. However, they DO get better. Part 2 will come out next week on Monday. Please Review! :)**


	2. Percy's Surprise Party, Part 2

__**DISCLAIMER: Someone stole my stolen rights so I don't have them any more. :(**

* * *

_Previously on Percy Jackson: Demigod Days ~ Percy's Surprise Party_

_ "About what?"_

_ "Percy and a party!" All of them yelled._

_ "Oh, well, we should throw him a surprise party." Nico suggested and put his earphones back on._

_ "Just say you're taking him up to Aphrodite's Peak." Tyson suggested. _

_ "__Friends? Boss, didn't you hear? Porkpie and Guido were kidnapped. We horses don't know who did it, but it gives us the chills._" Blackjack shivered, flapping his wings in fright. 

_ "Percy doesn't want to go to Aphrodite's Peak with me." Annabeth revealed._

_ "That didn't work." Rachel whispered._

_ "You think?" Thalia asked._

* * *

**Percy's Surprise Party, Part 2**

* * *

"That no work either?" Tyson asked. "Percy said he hates clowns. Oh." Tyson said when he saw Annabeth.

The six friends were sitting in the Hades Cabin once again.

"Well, now what?" Thalia asked. "Percy is oblivious to everything. He doesn't even know when his girlfriend wants a date."

"Then maybe we should think this as a battle strategy." Annabeth said, a light bulb turning on.

"What do you mean?" Grover asked.

"I think it's time that we exploit Percy's fatal flaw." Rachel said, smiling.

"_Cause I want to dieeeee!_" Nico sang, as the others groaned.

* * *

Percy gripped the hilt of his sword, standing in front of a practice dummy while Mrs. O' Leary watched in enthusiasm, her tail pounding against the earth like a drum.

"Hiya!" Percy shouted and sliced the head off the dummy in a slice. Mrs. O' Leary barked in happiness. He smiled and threw the head, which the hellhound quickly went after, getting the Greek dummy.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth greeted again.

Annabeth walked up to Percy and smiled.

"Annabeth, I don't want to go to Aphrodite's Peak!" Percy snapped. Annabeth began to tear up.

"I didn't want to talk about that!" Annabeth started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Percy capped Riptide and started to comfort Annabeth. "I didn't know."

Annabeth cried even harder.

"Annabeth, stop." Percy said. "I'll do anything. Just please don't cry. I don't want to see you like this."

"Anything?" Annabeth asked, after sobbing.

"Anything."

"We're going to Aphrodite's Peak right now so take a shower and put on a nice shirt. I'll be waiting outside the woods in an hour." Annabeth said at once and walked away.

"What just happened?" Percy asked.

"You got duped." Grover said as he walked up to Percy. "Come on, let's find a nice shirt."

"What happened?" Percy asked again.

"It worked." Thalia whispered to Rachel behind bushes.

"_Cause I want to die! It's no lie! Without you. My heart will die. It's true. I want to die if I'm without you. Cause I want to die!_" Nico sang out loud.

Thalia and Rachel knocked him to the ground.

"Why do we keep bringing him?" Thalia asked.

* * *

"My brother has a date!" Tyson sang. "A date! My brother has a date!" Tyson opened the door and pushed Percy out.

"It's not a date!" Percy yelled. "It's just two friends going to the most romantic spot on Camp Half-Blood."

"A date!" Tyson laughed and entered the cabin, slamming the door in Percy's face.

Percy walked over to the woods and saw Annabeth in a blue dress with a white jacket over it.

"Hey." Percy greeted.

"Let's go." Annabeth said.

"I don't have a car or a chariot to take you in." Percy said.

"It doesn't matter." Annabeth said. "I rather walk."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and entered the forest.

"Everybody move out!" Grover bleated.

Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Tyson, Clarisse, and all the other campers ran out and began to prepare Percy's surprise party.

"So, what should we talk about?" Percy asked.

"Anything." Annabeth smiled and rested her head on Percy's shoulder. The two walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

"How are the decorations coming along?" Clarisse asked.

"Not good." Connor Stoll said.

"We only stole-I mean-borrowed a couple." Travis Stoll informed. The campers ran out with one box of decorations.

"Get more." Clarisse ordered.

"Roger!" Travis and Connor said.

The Hermes Counselors ran off grinning.

"NO!" Nico shouted.

The son of Hades ran away from a group of campers. Thalia jumped in front of Nico who skidded to a halt.

"Give us your iPod!" Thalia yelled and continued to chase Nico.

"This is not going welll!" Grover bleated.

The Happy Birthday banner fell on Grover.

* * *

Percy continued to walk with Annabeth who looked around. "Is something wrong?" Percy asked.

"No, nothing." Annabeth lied. "Let's just get to Aphrodite's Peak. The sooner, the better, right?"

"If you say so." Percy said, oblivious to what was happening. The two walked in silence, but rustling filled the air.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Percy said, looking around. Two red eyes gleamed from the bushes, watching Percy and Annabeth in wonder.

* * *

"Get him!" Thalia ordered. Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis leaped between cabins, chasing after Nico.

"It's my iPod!" Nico shouted, jumping onto the ground. The Hunters quickly followed, shooting arrows at the son of Hades. Nico somersaulted out of the way, running into the forest.

"This way!" Thalia ordered, heading after Nico.

"Wait!" Grover bleated, running up to them. "What if Annabeth and Perrcy see you guys? That will rruin everything."

"Then we won't be seen." Thalia said, and waved her hands, ordering her Hunters to follow into the woods.

"What else can go wrong?" Grover asked. An explosion boomed behind the satyr, who groaned at the irony. "What happened?" Grover walked over to the clearing between the cabins asking nobody in peculiar.

"Clarisse go angry." Tyson said.

Clarisse roared in fury, stabbing her electric spear into the ground, destroying all the balloons while electrocuting everyone in sight.

* * *

"What was that?" Percy asked, pointing to Clarisse's electric bolts. With a swift motion, he uncapped Riptide, "C'mon, I think someone's attacking the camp!"

"Percy, no!" Annabeth shouted, walking in front of him. "It's probably Clarisse-." Annabeth stopped dumbstruck as Nico ran past the clearing behind Percy while chased by Thalia, the Hunters of Artemis, and their wolves.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked, turning to look.

Annabeth, without thinking, grabbed Percy's arm, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Nico stared from behind a log, making a face. In an instant, he was knocked over by Thalia.

"I got it!" Thalia shouted, but was knocked down by the Hunters, dropping Nico's iPod, when Percy broke the kiss.

"I thought I heard someone." Percy said. "C'mon, let's keep going."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand as they continued to move toward Aphrodite's Peak, accidentally crushing Nico's iPod in the process.

"NOOOOOOO!" Nico shouted.

"Shh!" Thalia ordered.

"Why?" Nico asked, "They're gone!"

Thalia pointed behind Nico, shaking in fear. Nico turned and gasped. "What? You're supposed to be-" He never got to finish his sentence.

* * *

"Where are Nico, Thalia, and the others?" Clarisse scowled. The campers were running around putting up the decorations for the umpteenth time.

"Probably being hunted." Rachel suggested.

"No, not them." Tyson said suddenly, dropping a two-ton cake on a camper. He sniffed the air. "Something is wrong."

Grover sniffed the air. "I smell it too."

"What are you two freaks talking about?" Clarisse asked.

She was drowned by the sound of Mrs. O' Leary's barking. The hellhound barked at a small clearing with nobody in sight, growling.

"There's nothing there." Travis said.

"Weird." Connor stated, punching Travis.

"_Oh, man. Oh, man! I figured it out!_" Blackjack said, shaking so that a camper fell off. He walked near Tyson, ignoring the streamer wrapped around his neck. "_Yo, T-dawg, where's the boss, I have to tell him_."

"Tell him what, pony?" Tyson asked.

"_They're here! They're coming for me!_" Blackjack shouted, and flew into the air, circling the sky. "_What should I do?_"

"He's going to ruin the party!" Grover shouted, pointing. The streamer wrapped around his wrist.

"_Gotta tell the boss!_" Blackjack shouted, and flew off into a different direction, dragging Grover behind him.

"Follow them!" Rachel said. "I'll make sure the party goes as planned." Tyson and Clarisse nodded, grabbed their weapons, and headed into the woods. Rachel sighed and turned around to see a black horse sprouting a red tail and mane, taller than she was. The horse neighed loudly, sending the campers back as more appeared behind it, each with different colors.

Mrs. O' Leary barked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay, another part of the chapter released. As you can see, something's strange going on in Camp Half-Blood, Percy's party is a disaster, Nico's crazy about his music, and Blackjack is about to reveal everything to are Thalia and Nico? Btw, I already have 13 other chapters written, so if I get ten more reviews, I'll update another one sooner. If not, then you'll just have to wait until next week for the exciting conclusion of Story 1. These stories are separated into three chapters, to make it longer. So, until next time. **


	3. Percy's Surprise Party, Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I was brutally attacked for stealing the rights to The Last Airbender, but I hated that movie. Luckily, I managed to take the rights for Percy Jackson! *waves rights, but is knocked to the ground and beaten up***

* * *

_Previously on Percy Jackson: Demigod Days ~ Percy's Surprise Party_

_"Oh, well, we should throw him a surprise party." Nico suggested and put his earphones back on._

_"Just say you're taking him up to Aphrodite's Peak." Tyson suggested._

_"Friends? Boss, didn't you hear? Porkpie and Guido were kidnapped. We horses don't know who did it, but it gives us the chills." Blackjack shivered, flapping his wings in fright._

_"Then maybe we should think this as a battle strategy." Annabeth said, a light bulb turning on._

_"What do you mean?" Grover asked._

_"I think it's time that we exploit Percy's fatal flaw." Rachel said, smiling._

_"How are the decorations coming along?" Clarisse asked._

_"Not good." Connor Stoll said._

_ Two red eyes gleamed from the bushes, watching Percy and Annabeth in wonder._

_"Shh!" Thalia ordered._

_"Why?" Nico asked, "They're gone!"_

_Thalia pointed behind Nico, shaking in fear. Nico turned and gasped. "What? You're supposed to be-" He never got to finish his sentence._

_"Where are Nico, Thalia, and the others?" Clarisse scowled. The campers were running around putting up the decorations for the umpteenth time._

_"Probably being hunted." Rachel suggested._

_"No, not them." Tyson said suddenly, dropping a two-ton cake on a camper. He sniffed the air. "Something is wrong."_

_Grover sniffed the air. "I smell it too."_

_"They're here! They're coming for me!" Blackjack shouted, and flew into the air, circling the sky. "What should I do?"_

_"Gotta tell the boss!" Blackjack shouted, and flew off into a different direction, dragging Grover behind him._

_"Follow them!" Rachel said. "I'll make sure the party goes as planned." Tyson and Clarisse nodded, grabbed their weapons, and headed into the woods. Rachel sighed and turned around to see a black horse sprouting a red tail and mane, taller than she was. The horse neighed loudly, sending the campers back as more appeared behind it, each with different colors._

_Mrs. O' Leary barked._

* * *

**Percy's Surprise Party, Part 3**_  
_

* * *

Percy and Annabeth sighed as they reach Aphrodite's Peak. Percy knitted his eyebrows as he looked around the rocky terrain, shaped as a heart. No kids were in sight. "Where is everybody?" Percy asked. "This is where couples come to kiss, and um, do, some stuff."

"Why complain, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. "That means we have the whole place to ourselves."

Percy stammered, but was cut off by a kiss on the lips by Annabeth, who interlocked her fingers around his neck. The demigods wished that this moment would never end, but that was ruined by a certain horse.

"_Yo, boss._" Blackjack intervened, before noticing Percy. "_Ugh, are you trying to eat her or something?_"

Percy broke away instantly. "What do you want Blackjack?"

"Perrcy!" Grover shouted, getting up. "Sorry for ruining your special moment, but we wanted to know, if you, um, liked cake?"

"Of course." Percy grinned. "Now, this wouldn't have anything to do with a surprise party for a certain demigod son of Poseidon who missed his birthday because of the war with Kronos and the Titans, wouldn't it?"

"You knew?" Grover asked.

"Eh, Nico singing and you guys meeting up in the Hades Cabin while announcing plans rather loudly sort of helped." Percy said.

Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek. "All this time, we were trying to do something nice for you Percy, and you knew it all along."

"It's okay?" Percy said. "I can act surprise, y'know. My mom was never good with birthday parties either."

"_This is touching and all, but, boss, we Pegasi need your help! The Taraxippus have invaded camp!_" Blackjack neighed.

"Who's Taraxippus?" Percy asked.

"The Taraxippus? That's a ghost race. They're an omen of bad luck, causing horses to lose their confidence and run away." Annabeth informed.

Grover bleated. "Let's go!"

Percy rode Blackjack back to camp while Grover enlisted the help of tree dryads to find a fast path.

"Okay, here we are." Percy said, landing Blackjack into the middle of a clearing. "Where is everybody?"

"_Cool, free cake!_" Blackjack said, and started eating the cake, completely oblivious to the camper underneath.

"This was supposed to be my surprise party?" Percy asked, dumbstruck. The banner was ripped to shreds in the middle of the clearing surrounded by scattered presents with holes in them. The cake was sitting at the bottom of Blackjack's stomach.

"_Yo, boss, check it out!_" Blackjack said, pointing to the camper who had been freed.

"Thank you for not eating me!" The female camper shouted.

"What happened here?" Percy asked.

"Ghost horses overran the entire place." She continued. "They captured everyone, except me."

"Where did they go?" Percy asked.

"They headed toward the woods, near the stables, I think." The girl said, pointing to a random direction.

"C'mon, Blackjack." Percy said, mounting his friend.

"_Yeah, boss and Blackjack, together again! Let's head butt some ghost ponies._" Blackjack mocked and took off into the sky.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?" Clarisse asked.

Instantly, the daughter of Ares slammed into Grover and Annabeth, knocking the satyr's reed pipes on the ground.

"Goat Boy and Annabeth, alive!" Tyson shouted, enthusiastically.

"Where's Perrcy?" Grover asked, picking up his reed pipes.

"Wasn't he with you?" Clarisse asked, looking at Annabeth.

"He went back to camp." Annabeth revealed.

"Percy's gone?" Tyson asked, on the verge of tears.

"No, I can have the trees look for them." Grover started horribly playing _When I'm Gone _by Eminem on his reed pipes. The dryads, branches to their ears, cleared a path.

"This way." Annabeth said, leading her friends down the path.

* * *

Percy and Blackjack stepped behind a few fallen trees, looking around for any sign of the enemy. The stables were in good shape with no sign of the campers in sight.

"Where could they be?" Percy asked.

"_Taraxippus are strange creatures. They're only formed when they want to be seen. Their powers over death make them a strong enemy indeed._" Blackjack said. "_Every horse I knew was frighten to death by scary stories about the horses._"

"We need to find them." Percy said, "Cover me."

"_Whatever you say boss._" Blackjack soared a few feet above Percy, extending his wings so they covered Percy from the sun.

"That's not what I meant." Percy snapped.

The sound of hooves trotting against the stables rang in their ears. Ghost horses formed as they stepped into the light.

"_So, this is the famous son of Poseidon,_" One red-and-black horse sneered with disgust, his red eyes studying Percy. "_We are the Taraxippus, abandoned horses from our birthfather, Poseidon. Myths of us do not exist, only that we were demons that frightened race horses._"

"So, then, what are you doing here?" Percy asked, getting ready to uncap Riptide if needed.

"_Stupid son of the sea. Horse races migrated to Long Island, just like how the gods changed to the Western Civilization. We are here to seek vengeance! Poseidon ignored us and we were outcasts, whilst creating that perfect horse, he abandoned us! Now, we shall kill all the horses, and demigods of Poseidon!" _

"Then why did you have to kidnap all of my friends?" Percy demanded.

"_Oblivious oaf of the ocean! We overheard your friends discussing about your fatal flaw: excessive personal loyalty! Stand down, or they shall die!_"

Percy hesitated, looking around for his friends. The demon horses sneered, ready to charge if necessary.

"Die evil demon pony!" Tyson yelled, jumping down from a tree, raising a club. The horse shimmered and vanished as Tyson fell down with a thud. On instinct, the horse hardened and slammed into Tyson, sending him down a small hill.

"_Whoa, T-dawg got game!_" Blackjack shouted, neighing in happiness.

"_Why aren't you afraid?_" The red-and-black horse sneered. "_Shiver to the embodiment of your own fear! Bow down to the stallion of dark itself, Cimmerian!_"

Blackjack burst out laughing, "_Cimmerian? Dude, that sounds so-_" He never got to finish as Cimmerian hardened and slammed Blackjack down the same hill as Tyson.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted.

Annabeth, Clarisse, and Grover ran into view. "We have to help the others. Grover, stay here and guard the campers. Come, they can't get hurt!"

"Got it!" Grover shouted, and soon started playing _Freedom _by Paul McCartney. The ropes began to untangle themselves from the campers.

Percy uncapped Riptide and sliced at Cimmerian. The horse dissolved like water and reformed behind Percy. It rose on its hind legs, and slammed them on the ground, shooting Percy into the sky.

"_Boss!_" Blackjack shouted, flying up. Cimmerian slammed into Blackjack, and he freefell toward the ground. Tyson rubbed his eyes, before looking up. Two other horses, one electric one named Discharge, and one water one, named Aqua galloped into view, neighing sonic blasts, shooting Annabeth, Clarisse, and Grover back.

Percy extended his arms, grabbing onto a tree branch. Down below, Aqua stomped in harmony with Discharge shooting electric volts and tidal waves at his friends. Percy grabbed Riptide with one hand, and threw it at Discharge. The horse exploded on impact, shocking anyone within five feet.

"Blackjack!" Percy shouted.

Blackjack walked circles around Cimmerian. "_Dude, you're not that scary. I eat horses like you for breakfast!_"

"_A fellow cannibal, eh? You'll be my dessert!_" Cimmerian roared, shooting fire everywhere.

Blackjack flew into the air, catching Percy as he fell. "C'mon, we have to lead them away from the others." Blackjack neighed in response and flew toward the Cabins.

Tyson walked up the side of the cliff, as Aqua drowned his friends. "Bad Pony!" Tyson shouted, slamming the club on Aqua's head, killing her.

"Thanks Tyson." Clarisse said, spitting seawater out.

Grover finished playing the song, and soon the campers were all free. "Oh, no! Percy's going to see the party!" Rachel announced.

"We have to stop that horse!" Thalia shouted.

"If only we had the Pegasi back." Nico said.

Porkpie, Guido, and the rest of the Pegasi galloped into view, landing by their destroyed stables.

"_What did you do to our stables?_" Porkpie asked.

"_We leave for a few days on vacation._" Guido groaned.

"C'mon!" Annabeth said, as she and Clarisse boarded Guido, Grover and Rachel mounted Porkpie, and Nico and Tyson went on another "Fly pony!"

Percy and Blackjack led Cimmerian toward the cabins, out galloping it until the demon horse shot a blast of fire, shooting them down.

"_Mayday, mayday!_" Blackjack shouted, as he crashed into the broken banner, and tangled himself with it. Percy tried to run, but fell on a party hat. Cimmerian stomped on Percy's leg, breaking one, causing the demigod to scream.

"_Looks like your party was ruined once more. You will never get a party because of me!_" Cimmerian shouted, forming.

"_Yo horse! No one hurts my boss and gets away with it! I was rescued from the worse ship ever, and now you're killing him? I don't think so! Time to take you down, Blackjack style!_" Blackjack neighed and slammed into Cimmerian at hurricane speed. The horse slammed into a pile of presents, falling in the process. Blackjack smiled, "_Eat cake, you horrible hide of a horse!_" The horse soon turned and dumped his remains of the cake all over Cimmerian. He smiled and pulled a banner that managed to survive, knocking everything down including a massive present crushing Cimmerian to death. Porkpie, Guido, and another Pegasus flew down, and the friends disembarked.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked, rushing to his side.

"I'll get a medic." Thalia said running back to the Stables.

Blackjack neighed, "_Sorry about that boss. Look, I found a cupcake! Well, half-eaten._" The horse nudged the cupcake over to Percy, "_Kalí̱ diatrofí̱_"

"I will happily eat this." Percy said, and blew the candle out. He smiled and dove to eat the blue cake, when the candle exploded, and sparks caught on the cabins, setting it ablaze.

"My idea! Candles go boom!" Tyson said, as Camp Half-Blood burned behind them. Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Rachel watched in horror.

"This was the worst party ever." Percy joked, and continued to eat.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you guys think? A good conclusion to the first story of Demigod Days? The Taraxippus are in Greek Mythology as ghost horses who scared race horses. I expanded it and lied stating they were the first horses, until Poseidon switched them. Speaking of Poseidon, the next chapter has something to do with him, and you'll be seeing Chiron, Mr. D, and Athena as well. Well, remember, ten more reviews, and I'll upload a new chapter this week. Until next time...*puts ham on new black eye*_**


	4. The Chariot of Poseidon, Part 1

**The Chariot of Poseidon, Part 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick stole my idea, and I am currently suing him. *gets letter that says shut up moron, Rick thought of it first***

"So, let me get this straight." Percy Jackson said to his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. "The date is tonight."

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"Okay but just to be sure, tonight." Percy said.

"Really Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"With my dyslexia and all I have trouble remembering dates." Percy said.

Percy and Annabeth were walking by Fireworks Beach late at night.

"It's okay." Annabeth said and kissed Percy on the cheek.

"We better get back before the Harpies realize we're gone." Percy blushed.

"Okay." Annabeth agreed.

Percy and Annabeth turned around until a ringing noise rang out.

"Do you hear that?" Percy asked.

"Hear what?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The ringing noise." Percy said. He put his hands over his ears. "There it is again!"

"I don't hear anything." Annabeth said.

"Ah!" Percy yelled.

The son of Poseidon fell on the ground and passed out.

* * *

_17 Hours Ago_

"Why did Chiron wake us up at 7:00 am?" Percy asked.

"I tired." Tyson sighed.

The Cyclops fell on the ground creating a mini-earthquake.

"Sorry guys, Tyson falls when he's sleeping." Percy said.

"Perrcy!" Grover Underwood shouted.

The satyr ran up to Percy and hugged him.

"What's up G-man?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." Grover confessed. "They don't tell the Council's newest member anything."

"That's too bad." Percy joked. "I was hoping to sleep through the meeting so you can tell me what happened."

"This is serious Perrcy!" Grover yelled. "They're asking that every cabin counselor attend the meeting after the first meeting."

"So, I have to get Nico." Percy stated.

"Yeah." Grover said.

"All right." Percy said. He whistled and a hellhound came bounding across the camp.

"Watch it Jackson!" Clarisse yelled.

"Don't mind her Mrs. O' Leary." Percy said. He rubbed Mrs. O' Leary's ear. "I know you don't like shadow travel but I need you to get Nico. Can you do it for me girl?"

Mrs. O' Leary nodded and ran over to Tyson. She licked him and ran off into the forest.

"Little doggie?" Tyson asked.

He looked around for Mrs. O' Leary. Grover scooted closer to Percy.

"Let's get the meeting done with and then you can play with-er-um-doggie." Percy chuckled.

Percy, Grover, and Tyson walked into the Amphitheater. On the platform were Chiron, Mr. D, and Rachel. There were 20 sections around them. One for each cabin.

Percy and Tyson sat in Section 3 as Grover and the satyrs sat with Mr. D's only son Pollux in Section 12. Percy scanned Section 6 for someone in particular.

"I know who you looking for big brother." Tyson joked.

He poked Percy's stomach and snickered.

"Stop it." Percy's face turned red.

"There she is." Tyson pointed.

Tyson pointed to Percy's girlfriend: Annabeth Chase.

"Everybody settle down!" Chiron yelled. He waited five minutes before everybody finally settled down.

"What's wrong Chiron?" Drew, the counselor for the Aphrodite cabin, asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" Mr. D yelled.

"Then why is there a meeting?" Connor and Travis Stoll yelled.

"We're just here to discuss about a change of plans.' Chiron tried to calm people down.

"Then why is the Oracle here!" Jake Mason, the counselor for the Hephaestus cabin, yelled. "She has a big mouth sometimes."

"Leave me and my big mouth out of this!" Rachel yelled.

"Is this about the 2nd Great Prophecy?" Camp members asked.

"Quiet!" Dionysus yelled.

Everybody stopped talking.

"Thank you Mr. D." Chiron said. "Now, as you know, Capture the Flag is supposed to take place in three days but because of my involvement, as well as Mr. D, in something that only the counselors can know, we must cancel it."

"What?!" Campers rang out. "Boo!"

"I know you are all upset but something urgent has come on which I will talk to the counselors about after Mr. di Angelo get here." Chiron continued.

"I'm here." A voice said.

Out from the shadows came Nico di Angelo and Mrs. O' Leary.

"You may now go back to your cabins." Mr. D said.

"Doggy?" Tyson asked.

"Sure." Percy smiled. "Go play with-er-doggy."

"Yay!" Tyson jumped down from the stadium and ran after Mrs. O' Leary.

"Counselors enter the Mess Hall." Chiron announced. "Mr. D and I will be there shortly. Miss Dare will you please go into the Mess Hall as well."

"O-okay." Rachel stammered.

"Let's go in." Clarisse grunted.

The counselors and Rachel walked into the Mess Hall. Soon, Chiron and Mr. D joined us.

"What is it Chiron?" Katie Gardener asked. "My cabin needs me out there."

"It's about something much more important than your silly plant-growing abilities." Dionysus said.

"Now Mr. D, do not underestimate the power of Demeter." Chiron stated.

"Whatever." Mr. D mumbled.

"Let's get down to business." Chiron said. "Percy, Annabeth step up to the center please."

Percy's face turned red as his girlfriend and he stood in the center.

"This better be a prank." Clarisse laughed.

"Thanks for the support friend." Annabeth said.

"Calm down." Chiron said. "It's not a prank."

"Aww." Connor and Travis Stoll said.

"Then what is it?" Percy asked.

"It's a warning." Mr. D got to the point. "Poseidon and Athena are fighting."

"What?!" Percy and Annabeth shouted.

"Why?" Nico asked.

Nico was playing with a knife and cutting wood.

"It seems that someone has stolen the chariot of Poseidon." Chiron informed.

"How?" I asked.

"No one knows." Mr. D waved his hand and Diet Coke came out of thin air.

"But the Chariot of Poseidon?" Nico asked. "Isn't that an antique? How can Poseidon be so dum-um"

Percy flashed Nico a _finish-that-sentence-and-I'll-send-you-to-the-underworld _look.

"I mean, I'll just be quiet." Nico said.

"Yes Nico, it is an antique." Annabeth agreed. "He used to create the horses. How someone stole it is a big question indeed."

"Blah blah blah!" Drew yelled. "Can we just stop talking about this. I need to put on my 8:00 am clothes."

"Quiet Drew!" Jake Mason yelled.

"And why is Athena involved?!" Drew asked.

"Because Athena and Poseidon are rivals." Mr. D smiled. "Don't you remember the stories."

"So, I think I know what's going on." Pollux said.

"Speak son." Dionysus smiled.

"Thanks dad." Pollux said. "I think Poseidon is blaming Athena for the theft of his chariot."

"So?" Percy asked.

"You and Annabeth are dating." Drew smiled.

"And?" Annabeth asked.

"You are the son and daughter of Poseidon and Athena." Nico concluded. "This may be a problem for you two."

Percy and Annabeth stared at each other.

* * *

Percy kicked the sand of Fireworks Beach. He looked at the ocean.

"Don't be upset." A girl's voice said.

Percy turned to see Annabeth standing behind him.

"Why shouldn't I?" Percy asked.

"Because we are going on our first date tomorrow night." Annabeth announced.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"Meet me tonight at this beach." Annabeth smiled.

Annabeth turned and ran away. Percy stared at the ocean for a little longer.

"_Percy!" _A voice moaned.

"Who's there?" Percy asked. He uncapped Riptide and looked around.

"_Come to the ocean."_ The voice commanded.

"I don't think so!" Percy yelled.

Percy turned and started running. The water started building up to make a wave. The wave crashed down and started making its way to Percy.

"Percy!" Nico yelled.

Nico ran from the forest and toward Percy until waves separated him.

"Nico, get Annabeth." Percy yelled.

Waves tightened around Percy's ankles and became shackles. They dropped Percy and started dragging Percy into the water.

"Grab my hand!" Nico commanded.

"I can't." Percy struggled to get his hands up.

The waves knocked Riptide out of his hand and shackled Percy's hands together. The ocean dragged Percy underwater.

"Percy!" Nico yelled.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, this is the second story of Demigod Days, The Chariot of Poseidon! Someone has stolen the chariot, and Annabeth is the prime suspect. Not only that, Percy has been kidnapped by the ocean, with Nico as the only witness. Find out who captured Percy next time on Percy Jackson: Demigod Days. Remember, five more reviews and I'll update a chapter the next day. Thanks, and bye!_**


	5. The Chariot of Poseidon, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I lost the court case and the verdict said I cannot write Percy Jackson fan fiction, but I'm doing it anyway! They can't find me! *FBI kicks open the doors and make their way to my laptop* No! Must hit send! *is taken away and beaten until unconscious, tied up, thrown in a white van, and it drives away***

* * *

_Previously on The Chariot of Poseidon..._

_"It's a warning." Mr. D got to the point. "Poseidon and Athena are fighting."_

_"It seems that someone has stolen the chariot of Poseidon." Chiron informed._

_Pollux said. "I think Poseidon is blaming Athena for the theft of his chariot."_

_"You are the son and daughter of Poseidon and Athena." Nico concluded. "This may be a problem for you two."_

_"Because we are going on our first date tomorrow night." Annabeth announced._

_"Are you sure?" Percy asked._

_"Meet me tonight at this beach." Annabeth smiled._

_Waves tightened around Percy's ankles and became shackles. They dropped Percy and started dragging Percy into the water._

_"Grab my hand!" Nico commanded._

_"I can't." Percy struggled to get his hands up._

_The waves knocked Riptide out of his hand and shackled Percy's hands together. The ocean dragged Percy underwater._

_"Percy!" Nico yelled._

* * *

"What?" Grover asked.

"I need you and Tyson to get some wood for the firewood tonight." Chiron stated.

"Why can't Annabeth or Clarisse do it?" Grover asked.

"Don't question satyr." Mr. D growled.

"I understand." Grover sighed.

"Good." Mr. D sipped more Diet Coke.

Grover walked to the forges and found Tyson playing with Mrs. O' Leary while Annabeth watched.

"Hey, Annabeth, can you do me a favor?" Grover asked.

"No, you can go get firewood with Tyson." Annabeth said. "Come on, it's a good time to bond and get over your fear of Cyclops."

"Fine." Grover agreed.

"Guys!" Nico yelled.

The son of Hades ran over to Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson.

"What's wrong Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"It's Percy." Nico breathed for air. "He's been kidnapped by the ocean."

"What?" Annabeth yelled.

"I said: Percy's been kidnapped by the ocean." Nico repeated.

"Take me to the spot." Annabeth commanded.

"Percy gone?" Tyson asked.

"No, Tyson." Annabeth started.

"Wah!" Tyson started to cry.

"Grover, calm Tyson down." Annabeth commanded. "Nico, stop running away!"

"Hi." Grover waved hi.

Tyson cried even more.

* * *

Percy woke up in an underwater canyon.

"Hello son." A voice said.

"Dad?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you Poseidon?"

"Yes son. And I love your new appearance." Poseidon's voice joked.

Percy looked at himself. He was half-naked with a green fish tail replacing his legs.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Triton has a way on bringing people here." Poseidon's voice echoed in the underwater canyon. "I told him to treat you like a guest."

"Where are you?" Percy asked.

"Close your eyes." Poseidon's voice said.

Percy did as he was told.

"Open them." Poseidon's voice commanded.

"Wow." Percy said when he opened his eyes.

He was in the middle of Poseidon's underwater palace. Percy looked around in awe until he saw Poseidon and Triton sitting down.

"Welcome home." Poseidon smiled.

* * *

"Is this the spot?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." Nico answered.

"Are you sure because I don't see any marks of a struggle or a fight?" Annabeth asked.

"Why would I lie?" Nico asked.

"You kidnapped Percy and brought him to your dad and you lied about bringing a pizza guy into the camp." Annabeth remarked.

"You people should know me better." Nico laughed.

"Ugh." Annabeth said.

"Look!" Nico pointed.

Something gleamed in the ocean. Annabeth and Nico walked closer to it and found a sword.

"Is that Riptide?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." Nico answered.

"Shouldn't it have returned to Percy by now?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." Nico answered.

"Ah!" Annabeth screamed.

Nico turned to see Annabeth being tied up by rope. There were two chariots, one on each side of her.

"Get away!" Nico yelled.

He grabbed Riptide and tried to run in between Annabeth and the chariots but rammed into an invisible wall.

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled.

The two chariots raced to the woods with Nico following. Nico jumped on a tree and saw the chariots. The son of Hades jumped down. He should've land in a chariot but an arrow grabbed his jacket and he hanged for dear life on a tree.

"Help!" Annabeth screamed.

An owl landed on the chariot and Annabeth disappeared from view.

"Nico?" A girl asked.

"Thalia?" Nico said.

Thalia Grace stood in front of Nico wondering what he was doing here.

* * *

"So, is this your first time getting firewood?" Grover asked.

"No, I went with Annabeth once." Tyson whistled.

Grover, Tyson, and Mrs. O' Leary were walking in the forest looking for firewood.

"I wonder where we can find trees that are willing to sell scraps of wood." Grover said.

"Maybe we can find loose branches." Tyson suggested.

"That's a great idea." Grover complimented. "Look there's one now."

Grover picked up a branch and waved it around. Mrs. O' Leary jumped up and broke it in half.

"That's just great." Grover frowned.

"Goat boy." Tyson called Grover.

"What Cyclops?" Grover turned to see a hellhound bigger than Mrs. O' Leary staring at them.

Mrs. O' Leary barked. The hellhound roared.

* * *

"Mom?" Annabeth asked. "You kidnapped me?"

Annabeth was in a small clearing with the goddess Athena in front of her.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but how else am I supposed to when gods are allowed to visit their kids unless on Parent Day." Athena answered.

"You could've sent an owl." Annabeth suggested.

"That's so Harry Potter." Athena said. "Anyway, I wanted to talk about your friend Percy."

"What is it mom?" Annabeth asked.

* * *

"What is it dad?" Percy asked.

"It's that terrible Athena." Poseidon mumbled.

"What did she do?" Percy asked again.

"She stole my chariot, son." Poseidon answered.

"No, it couldn't have been Athena." Percy supported. "It

must be some mistake!"

"Are you standing up for the enemy?!" Triton yelled.

"No one's the enemy!" Percy yelled.

"Silence!" Poseidon yelled.

"Sorry dad." Percy and Triton simultaneously apologized.

"Now, I have intel that Athena will hide my chariot somewhere she can keep an eye on it without any other gods poking around." Poseidon informed.

"Then Mount Olympus is out of the question." Triton announced.

"But who'd keep an eye on it?" Percy asked.

"Her daughter: Annabeth." Poseidon announced.

"No, Annabeth is my girlfriend!" Percy announced. "She'll never lie to me!"

"Dork." Triton sneered.

"Percy, keep an eye on Annabeth and be careful. Athena always has a plan." Poseidon remarked.

"But…" Percy started.

"Triton, escort Percy to Fireworks Beach." Poseidon ordered.

"Come on." Triton laughed.

Triton escorted Percy to the underwater canyon from before.

"I accidentally got all your clothes wet so don't worry if you feel a breeze up there." Triton laughed.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Bye Percy." Triton waved his hands and Percy's eyes closed automatically.

* * *

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know." Nico confessed. "The only thing I know is that they've been kidnapped."

"This is not good." Thalia stated.

Nico and Thalia were sitting by the beach with Riptide in Thalia's hands. They were staring at the sunset when waves rolled in.

"Is that?" Nico asked. "It is! It's Percy!"

Nico pointed at a figure on the ground. Thalia followed as Nico led her to Percy.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled.

Percy was on the sand face-up. Waves uncovered his body and rolled back into the ocean.

"Percy!" Nico woke up Percy.

"Where am I?" Percy asked.

"You're at Fireworks Beach in Camp Half-Blood and you're-ah, ha, ha." Thalia laughed.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"You're naked." Nico whispered.

Percy looked down and stared at the ocean. Triton waved hi and took a picture.

"Thalia, will you please look away." Percy pleaded.

"I better tell the camp you're okay." Thalia laughed and ran off.

"Nico!" Percy scolded.

Nico was on his back and laughing like a little kid. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Nico, can you help me reach my cabin?" Percy asked.

"In a minute." Nico laughed.

"Nico!" Percy snapped.

"Okay, I'm done." Nico stated.

* * *

"I need your help to find the real culprit of the Chariot of Poseidon." Athena yelled. "That krill face is telling everyone that I took it."

"You didn't?" Annabeth asked. "Yes! This means I can tell Percy on our first date."

"What?!" Athena roared. "You can't go on a date with that poor excuse of kelp!"

"But mom!" Annabeth protested.

"Stay away from Percy and find the chariot of Poseidon!" Athena ordered and vanished.

"But our date is tomorrow." Annabeth cried.

* * *

The clock struck midnight. Percy got out of bed and looked at Tyson's empty bunk. He crept out of his cabin and turned to find Nico standing there.

"We need to talk." Nico ordered.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I know who stole the Chariot of Poseidon." Nico revealed.

"Really who?" Percy asked.

Nico stared at Percy and started to speak.

* * *

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Who stole the Chariot of Poseidon? Find out in the exciting finale of The Chariot of Poseidon. (BTW, I am currently hiding in the wilderness with only a USB with me, please send *FBI van breaks into the clearing* Never mind, until next week hopefully**_

_**FBI: There!**_

_**Me: You'll never get me copper! *laughs manically and runs into the forest***_


	6. The Chariot of Poseidon, Part 3

**Disclaimer: *in a library* Thank the gods that I was able to escape those FBI agents, and I uploaded another chapter because I received five reviews (mostly guest), and thanks for the comment about being original, I really loved that! :{D *FBI comes in***

**Me: You'll never get me *jumps out window, and realizes it's on the second-story* NOOOOOOOO *freefalls and lands unconscious*. (Every disclaimer will have a mini story. It will be resolved in Part 3, at the end)**

* * *

_Previously on The Chariot of Poseidon..._

_"It seems that someone has stolen the chariot of Poseidon." Chiron informed._

_Pollux said. "I think Poseidon is blaming Athena for the theft of his chariot."_

Y_ou can go get firewood with Tyson." Annabeth said. "Come on, it's a good time to bond and get over your fear of Cyclops."_

_Grover turned to see a hellhound bigger than Mrs. O' Leary staring at them._

_Mrs. O' Leary barked. The hellhound roared._

_"Now, I have intel that Athena will hide my chariot somewhere she can keep an eye on it without any other gods poking around." Poseidon informed._

_"But who'd keep an eye on it?" Percy asked._

_"Her daughter: Annabeth." Poseidon announced._

_"You're naked." Nico whispered._

_Percy looked down and stared at the ocean. Triton waved hi and took a picture._

_"I need your help to find the real culprit of the Chariot of Poseidon." Athena yelled. _

_"Stay away from Percy and find the chariot of Poseidon!" Athena ordered and vanished._

_"I know who stole the Chariot of Poseidon." Nico revealed._

* * *

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled in the distance.

"Percy, listen to me." Nico commanded.

"Later Nico." Percy said.

"But Percy!" Nico complained.

Percy didn't listen. He walked over to Annabeth. Together, they walked on Fireworks Beach as they told each other about what happened.

"So your mom wants you to stay away from me?" Percy asked.

"Yeah and your dad wants you to spy on me." Annabeth said.

"Yep." Percy agreed.

"Well, we have to find the chariot." Annabeth said.

"Let's talk about more important matters. So, let me get this straight. The date is tonight." Percy said.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"Okay but just to be sure, tonight." Percy said.

"Really Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"With my dyslexia and all I have trouble remembering dates." Percy said.

"It's okay." Annabeth said and kissed Percy on his cheek.

"We better get back before the Harpies realize we're gone." Percy blushed.

"Okay." Annabeth agreed.

Percy and Annabeth turned around until a ringing noise rang out.

"Do you hear that?" Percy asked.

"Hear what?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The ringing noise." Percy said. He put his hands over his ears. "There it is again!"

"I don't hear anything." Annabeth said.

"Ah!" Percy yelled.

The son of Poseidon fell on the ground and passed out.

"_I warned you son_" Poseidon's voice rang in Percy's head.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

* * *

Percy dreamed that he was in the underwater palace. He was in a place he never been before. He noticed Triton snooping around Percy's pants and realized he was in Triton's room. He took out a pack of gum and tossed it aside.

"Where is it?" Triton asked.

Triton threw pieces of paper into the trash as he looked for something.

"Triton!" Poseidon yelled.

Triton put Percy's pants under his bed and sat on the spot.

"Yes dad." Triton asked.

"I don't appreciate the prank you pulled on my son." Poseidon entered the room.

"I'm your son!" Triton protested. "He's your half-blood!"

"Silence!" Poseidon yelled. "Don't let it happen again." Poseidon left the room.

The moment the door closed, Triton took out Percy's pants and sighed. He threw the pants into a trash bin and started rummaging through his jacket. He turned it upside-down and car keys fell.

"Finally." Triton smiled and exited his room.

* * *

"What happened?" Percy asked when he woke up.

Percy was surrounded by Rachel and Annabeth.

"You passed out when we were heading back to the cabins Seaweed Brain." Annabeth revealed.

"What time is it?" Percy asked again.

"It's 12:00 pm." Rachel answered. "You've slept for twelve hours."

"That's okay." Percy smiled. "I know who stole the chariot of Poseidon but we need to lure Athena and Poseidon here."

"What's your plan?" Rachel and Annabeth asked.

* * *

_7 Hours Later_

"Let's hope this works." Percy crossed his fingers.

Percy walked out of his cabin wearing a navy blue long-sleeved button shirt with grey skinny jeans. Annabeth walked out with her hair straightened. She was wearing a necklace rather than her Camp Half-Blood beads and a red dress with a white jacket over it.

"I feel girly." Annabeth smiled.

"Well, it is a date." Percy smiled.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and escorted her toward their table. Soon, they were seated.

"May I have your order?" Clarisse asked.

"We will want Pepsi and spaghetti." Percy smiled.

"Fine." Clarisse mumbled. "This is so not worth 20 bucks."

Clarisse waved her hand and Percy's orders showed up in the table.

"Thank you." Annabeth said.

Clarisse rolled her eyes and walked away. Percy and Annabeth dug into their meal.

"Now." Percy whispered.

Percy put one end of a long strand of spaghetti in his mouth and Annabeth did the same with the other. They chewed on the piece until they got close enough that they'll kiss.

"Rachel." Annabeth mumbled.

Rachel was texting under the table until Annabeth nudged her.

"Sorry." Rachel cleared her throat.

Rachel's eyes turned black and a raspy voice replaced her old one.

_For these two love shall befall_

_A dance in the ball_

_Will chain these two forever_

_An undying love that will never stop, never_

"No!" Poseidon and Athena shouted.

The two gods shot down from Olympus and snatched their kids away.

"Krill face!" Athena shouted.

"Know-It-All!" Poseidon barked.

"Stop!" Percy yelled.

"Mother, knock it off!" Annabeth remarked.

"The prophecy was a fake!" Percy, Rachel, and Annabeth announced.

"What?" Poseidon asked.

Percy and Annabeth told their godly parents everything. They explained how Rachel made a fake prophecy just to lure them here.

"Why did you call us here?" Athena asked.

"Percy knows who the chariot thief is." Annabeth announced.

"Who?" Poseidon asked.

"Percy!" Thalia ran up to the four. "It's Nico. He's missing and so are Grover and Tyson."

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

"Help!" Grover yelled.

Grover and Tyson ran from the hellhound. Mrs. O' Leary bounded ahead.

"Hurry!" Tyson shouted.

Mrs. O' Leary had tree barks in her mouth and ran ahead.

"We're trapped!" Grover announced.

The three reached Zeus's Fist. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

"Grover!" Percy yelled.

Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Poseidon, and Athena stood on top of Zeus's Fist.

"Percy!" Tyson cheered.

Mrs. O' Leary shook her butt and barked in excitement and jumped around.

"Get away!" Thalia shouted.

Thalia shot three arrows but they missed. Percy slid down the fist and raised his sword. But Mrs. O' Leary blocked his way.

"Mrs. O' Leary move!" Percy commanded.

"Don't you see that the hellhound is Mrs. O' Leary's dad?" Nico asked as he stepped out of the darkness.

"Stop doing that!" Rachel commanded.

"Really?" Percy asked.

Mrs. O' Leary licked her dad and barked in happiness.

"But who called him here?" Athena asked.

"Come this way." Nico gestured everyone to follow.

Nico led Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Rachel, Poseidon, Athena, Mrs. O' Leary, and her dad who Tyson calls Shadow to a clearing.

"There it is." Nico pointed.

The Chariot of Poseidon gleamed there by a hill.

"Who took it?" Poseidon asked.

"I did!" A voice announced.

Triton stepped out from the chariot and stared at everyone.

"Why?" Poseidon asked.

"Because you love Percy more." Triton yelled. "I figured if I framed Percy then you'll love me but then this death guy started snooping around after he found the chariot in the forest! He told me he did research and sent ghosts after me but I sent him in the wrong direction by sending a hellhound to Grover, Tyson, and Mrs. O' Leary."

"How did you find my keys?" Poseidon asked.

"I knew you gave them to Percy on his sixteenth birthday so I waited for

the perfect time to strike and brought Percy to my domain." Triton said.

"You'll regret it Triton!" Percy shouted.

"Yeah right!" Triton announced.

Triton entered the chariot and zoomed off.

"Get back here!" Percy shouted.

Percy jumped and landed in the water. He chased after Triton who rode the chariot throughout the waves. Percy shot water and knocked Triton off. Shadow jumped and caught Triton.

"Oh man!" Triton yelled.

Percy brought Triton back to the cliff edge.

"Triton will be severely punished but as for you son. You can date Annabeth." Poseidon promised.

Poseidon went on his chariot and grabbed Triton. The two went underwater.

"You proved yourself Percy but don't think that I won't be watching you." Athena smiled. "Have fun dating my daughter."

The goddess turned into an owl and flew off.

"Now what?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to take Shadow to the Underworld." Nico said.

"See you later." Percy said.

"You know we have a long summer ahead of us." Annabeth said.

"Can't wait for the exciting adventures." Thalia said.

"Summer with my big brother!" Tyson announced.

"A summer with Juniper!" Grover announced.

"Predicting prophecies as the Oracle!" Rachel said.

"Let's get started!" Percy announced.

* * *

_**A/N: I was kidnapped and taken to jail, but not to worry because they'll me out on Monday! Anyway, I know that the battle scene must have sucked, but I made a rule that no story can pass 14 pages, each is separated into five. So, Avatar: Before the Legends will not be posted until next week because of this chapter coming out. The next story is titled the Ghost Hunt! So, stay tune if you want to see Percy and Nico fighting the greatest villains in history as they seek an escape route through Melinoe. Hades, Alecto, and Persephone will make a cameo. Well, until next time! (Have an idea for a short, review it and I'll try to use the idea in one of my shorts!)**_


	7. The Ghost Hunt, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I have threatened Rick and made him sign over the copies to me!**

* * *

"Run!" Percy yelled.

Percy dodged flaming rocks and looked around for Nico.

"Keep moving." Nico shouted. "It's almost 8:00!"

"No arguing about that!" Percy shouted.

Percy and Nico jumped off a short ledge and landed in a skinny ravine.

"We're trapped!" Nico announced.

"Come out and play!" The ghost shouted.

It jumped down and smiled. The nametag said John Wilkes Booth.

"Come and play." Booth smiled as ghost cockroaches went into his teeth.

"Stand down!" Nico shouted. "I am the Ghost-" Before he could finish, Booth snapped his fingers, and soon, Nico was thrown back, slamming into a pile of rocks, and falling on the floor.

"Nico!" Percy shouted, struggling to uncap Riptide. "What?"

Booth made a finger gun, and shot it at Percy. Boom! Where Percy stood, was an uncapped ballpoint pen.

* * *

"Nico, lock up the ghosts when you're done and go to bed." Hades yelled.

"Yes dad!" Nico said.

Nico was sweeping the Underworld floor. He cleaned Persephone's garden and was sweeping brushing the dirt away.

"This is just great." Nico sighed, flicking his broom.

"Don't feel bad." Alecto reassured, flying above the demigod.

"What do you want Alecto?" Nico asked.

"I came to show you Tartarus 2." Alecto laughed.

"No thanks." Nico stated. "Kronos is in there and he doesn't want to see a son of Hades."

A skeleton warrior grabbed Nico's boom, as the young demigod walked over to the Fields of Punishment, took out his keys and started to find the right one to lock the horrible souls that ever reigned the Earth.

"Have some fun." Alecto purred, soaring over Nico's head. "You've been stressful ever since the 2nd Olympian War finished." Nico ignored her. Alecto yelled, "Have fun!"

The Fury swooped down and grabbed Nico's keys with its talons, flying off cackling with joy.

"Give that back!" Nico shouted, grabbing the broom from the skeleton warrior, and, putting against the door, ran after Alecto, disappearing behind the walls. Meanwhile, a ghost hand snuck out of the door, pushing the broom handle aside.

"Finally." Ghosts said, as they exited the realms. "To the surface we go!" They cackled and shot out of the Underworld. After a few minutes, Nico sighed, clutching his keys. His eyes widened as the open door revealed its contents: nothing.

"This can't be good." Nico said, looking up, to see the ghosts fly away.

Alecto landed next to the demigod, smiling. "You're in trouble."

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson looked at the Climbing Wall, towering before them.

"Are you guys ready to conquer the Climbing Wall?" Percy asked.

"Time to be on fire!" Tyson shouted with glee.

"Maybe." Grover said, eying the wall, while chewing on a tin can.

"Athena's strategy never fails! Tyson, climb up first, and block the fire from coming down. Grover and I will flank on either side, clearing the path for Percy. Everybody, ready?" Annabeth asked.

Four, using the same strategy that Annabeth described fell down the wall, covered with fire. Another camper blasted them with a fire extinguisher.

"No." Percy and Grover said.

"Yay!" Tyson shouted, grabbing his brother and friend, and throwing them

onto the Climbing Wall. Percy and Grover screamed as they frantically grabbed on to a ledge. Annabeth and Tyson high-fived each other and started climbing up the wall.

"Hurry guys!" Grover bleated. "The other wall is going to clash against this one soon!"

"Watch out!" Percy shouted. Boulders tumbled down the side of the walls, heading straight for the four. The demigod and satyr jumped toward different directions, grabbing a small clearing.

"Annabeth! Tyson!" Grover yelled, as the boulders whisked past him, and headed towards the duo.

Tyson smiled, "Rock!" He raised his fist, and crushed the boulders into dust. "Come on, Annabeth!"

Annabeth took her dagger out, and searched for ledges, slowly getting up higher, and higher.

"Phew." Grover sighed, until his ledge vanished. "Ah!" Grover shouted, as he fell onto the floor. "Ow!" Grocer bleated.

"Grover!" Percy said.

"Keep going!" Grover said, returning to the Climb the Wall line.

Percy surged forward, uncapping Riptide in the process. "Heads up! The wall is clashing!" As if on cue, the wall slammed into the Climbing Wall, sending an earthquake.

Tyson jumped onto another ledge, as Annabeth yelped in surprise, and soon started to fall. On instinct, Annabeth placed her dagger onto a ledge, supporting herself. "I'm fine!" Annabeth called up, slowly placing her legs on another ledge.

Tyson quickly overtook Percy, heading toward the top of the wall, twenty feet away. "Pointy sticks." Tyson called out.

On cue, earthen spikes shot out, stayed for a few seconds, disappeared, and then shot back out again. Percy flung his body to one side, and then opened his legs as a spike shot out right between them. Annabeth, however, jumped from spike to spike, timing each perfectly. In a matter of seconds, she passed Percy. Giving him a slow kiss, Annabeth teased, "Watch out, Seaweed Brain."

Tyson neared the ten feet mark, but strayed onto a ledge. "Hurry up, guys. Wall closing in!"

Percy and Annabeth looked toward the other wall, and saw it was about to ram onto their wall, and unleash the worst danger yet. "I'll buy you some time!" Annabeth shouted.

"No, wait!" Percy said.

Annabeth leaped toward the edge of the wall, dodging steam geysers along

the way. She waited for a while, and then nodded. The demigod jumped in between the walls, placing her knife against the other wall, while hanging from the handle.

"Come on, Tyson!" Percy shouted, reaching the ledge.

Annabeth looked up, and smiled, as Percy and Tyson crossed the border. She swung her body, back and forth, and, simultaneously, grabbed her dagger, and somersaulted onto the ground, landing on her feet.

Percy and Tyson climbed up when faucets shot out all around the climbing wall. Lava poured down like a waterfall, separating Percy and Tyson. "To the top brother!" Tyson shouted, hanging on with one arm.

"Tyson, watch out!" Percy warned.

The Cyclops laughed with glee when a steam geyser shot his eye. Tyson screamed and lost his grip, tumbling down the wall, and landing, snow-angel style on the ground.

"Percy, it's up to you!" Tyson shouted.

Percy dodged the earth spike, geysers, and boulders, as he slowly made his way up to the top. Lava poured down faster now, about to cover Percy. The demigod deflected lava with Riptide, and made his way toward the top. "One more step!" Percy shouted. The earth started rumbling, and trembling as Percy struggled to maintain his balance. It opened up, and swallowed Percy in one gulp.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh no! Percy has been kidnapped again! He needs to be put in a bubble. Anyway, I am currently rewriting the Percy Jackson series with my new rights and am making it so all my favorite characters live! Anyway, next week, you will see the Garden of Persephone, Percy's kidnapper, Mrs. O' Leary, and Jack the Ripper! Until I get five more reviews so I upload a new chapter on Friday or on Monday! New fic info: Plot is outlined, first chapter done. I won't release it until I have five chapters written, so yeah. _**


	8. The Ghost Hunt, Part 2

**Disclaimer: So, I am currently working on** _The Titan's Curse _**and I can't wait. The new Lightning Thief is about to get published, around October 2nd, when The Mark of Athena comes out. (I'll change that title later)**

***Secret Organization: He is the one! He must be killed***

**Anyway, enjoy the story and I hope you like it, but review or I'll stop posting! (JK) :{D**

* * *

_Previously on The Ghost Hunt:_

_"Finally." Ghosts said, as they exited the realms. "To the surface we go!" They cackled and shot out of the Underworld._

_The earth started rumbling, and trembling as Percy struggled to maintain his balance. It opened up, and swallowed Percy in one gulp._

_ "Percy!" Annabeth shouted._

* * *

Percy woke up in the middle of a small cove. The River Styx flowed past him, disappearing behind the mountains.

"Wha-?" Percy started.

"What are you doing here?" Nico finished, cleaning his fingernails, while leaning against a rock. "I'm glad you ask." He stood up, and offered his hand to Percy.

Percy took the hand, standing up, "Is this the Underworld?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, sorry for kidnapping you, but I didn't know another way to bring you here."

"Mrs. O' Leary could've shadow travel." Percy said, rubbing the dust off his clothes.

Nico hesitated. "I need your help."

"With what?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ghosts have escaped the Chamber of Chaos." Nico explained. "That room is filled with all the notorious baddies who ever lived. I need your help to catch them."

"Chamber of Chaos? That sounds bad." Percy said. "Did they reach the

mortal world?"

"No, I managed to lock some exits of the Underworld, but ghosts are not like mortals. They can escape the Underworld by gaining enough energy to leave or by night." Nico explained.

"But where are they going to get energy?" Percy asked.

"Plants are life. I suspect they're going to get it from Persephone's Garden, or seek help from Melinoe." Nico said.

"The Greek goddess of ghosts." Percy repeated, reminding himself of the adventure he, Nico, and Thalia had in the Underworld.

"We have to hurry." Nico said, "Before the ghosts attack Camp Half-Blood and-" The demigod stop.

"What do you mean? What other place?" Percy asked.

"New York." Nico said, hesitating. "C'mon, we don't have much time." The half-blood turned, and ran toward the Fields of Asphodel. Percy felt his pockets, uncapped Riptide, and followed suit.

* * *

"Where's Percy?" Tyson asked, looking around the Climbing Wall. "Did land eat him up?"

"No, Tyson, he was taken." Annabeth said fury in her voice.

"Where could he be?" Grover asked, looking around the other wall.

"If the wall opened up to take him in, then we must do the same." Annabeth concluded.

"Mrs. O' Leary start digging." Tyson said. The hellhound barked and sniffed the earth, digging happily. She pulled out a pile of fossils, before continuing.

* * *

Percy and Nico wandered into Persephone's Garden, looking for any ghosts. "You think it'll be easy to find ghosts sucking the life out of plants." Nico said, clutching the stygian ice sword.

Percy glanced around, staring at the pomegranate. He reached his hand out to touch one, slowly reaching the fruit. In a flash, Nico swatted his hand away. "You want to stay here forever?"

Behind them, ghosts swirled like the mist, and formed human bodies, waiting to strike. Nico turned sharply, stabbing the nearest ghost with his sword. The ghost screeched as its essence was trapped inside the sword, before vanishing.

Percy dodged a strike, sidestepped, and slashed the ghost in half. He followed up with another quick lunge, and stabbed another ghost in the stomach. Nico raised his sword, and slashed a ghost's head clean off.

"That was too easy." Percy noted.

"Speak for yourself." Nico snapped. "Look!" He raised his sword, and a massive swarm of ghosts floated toward the garden, heading for the nearest plant. "If any of those ghosts get energy, then Persephone will turn me back into a dandelion. I don't want to be a dandelion!"

Percy ignored Nico and leaped into the middle of the swarm. Ghosts tugged at his clothes, trying to drag him away. Percy struggled to see, as his sword was knocked from his hand. A flash of stygian steel and the ghosts who were pulling his shirt were sucked into Tartarus.

"You can do better than that Percy." Nico taunted, slicing and dicing at the ghosts. "C'mon!"

"Riptide's gone!" Percy shouted.

Nico sighed in defeat, and stabbed a ghost in the side, destroying it. Ghosts floated toward the garden, struggling to grab a fruit.

Percy felt his pockets, but Riptide wasn't there. Nico ran toward the forest, raising his sword. Three ghosts huddled around the fruit, sucking in the energy of the pomegranates. The demigod slashed at the ghosts, but with a flick of the ghost's hand, he was shot back.

"Finally." One ghost said a top hat perched on top of his face, only revealing his mustache, as his Victorian Era clothes sparkled. A knife formed in his hand. "Yes, my name, Jack the Ripper, son of Death!"

The ghost lunged at Nico, swiping with his small knife. The half-blood rolled to the side, but Ripper was quicker. Without blinking, the ghost ripped through Nico's thigh, drawing blood.

Percy grabbed a ghost's head, and threw it at the other two ghosts, knocking their heads together, and falling. He ran toward Ripper, screaming, "Hey, ugly, I'm right here!"

Ripper turned and sneered. As fast as lightning, he appeared in front of Percy, and sliced at his face. The demigod somersaulted between the Ripper's legs, and kicked him in the back.

Nico tried to stood, but his leg collapsed under his weight. The demigod watched helplessly as Percy tripped underneath Ripper's knife. Nico kicked his sword up, and threw it. The sword flew, hitting Ripper in the leg.

"You miserable brat!" Ripper spat, slapping Percy aside like a rag doll. He raised his knife and slowly walked toward Nico. The Ghost King turned on his stomach and, desperately, tried to crawl. Percy ran over to Nico, reached into his pocket and struggled to uncap Riptide.

The ghosts swarmed around the two, sucking energy and materializing right in front of their eyes. Ripper sneered again, "I'm going to gut you like a fish." He raised his knife, ready to kill, smiling evilly.

* * *

"Find anything?" Annabeth asked, looking around the walls.

"Mrs. O' Leary keeps digging up shiny diamonds and lost treasure, but no Percy!" Tyson wailed.

Grover stopped playing his reed pipes. "Nature music isn't working! The walls don't want to come undone!"

Annabeth climbed toward the top, dodging lava, smoke, and earthen spikes before reaching the top. "Percy must've activated a switch. Maybe if I," She hit the rocks with her dagger, feeling for any button, lever, or device that caused lava-spewing mountains to open and eat demigods.

"Nothing!" Annabeth shouted.

Mrs. O' Leary stopped and looked around. She sniffed the air and bolted toward the forest.

"Mrs. O' Leary!" Tyson shouted, running after her.

The Cyclops slammed into Grover, and the two tumbled toward the wall, crashing into it. Annabeth stumbled. "What's happening?" She lost her grip, and fell into the air, landing on top of her friends in a pile of dust.

* * *

Percy ripped the cap off Riptide and the bronze sword formed into his hands, clutching the leather grip. He ran toward Nico and Ripper.

Ripper smiled as he loomed over Nico, knife raised. The killer spun on the ground, dodging a swipe from Riptide, and stabbed Percy in his left arm. With a hefty kick, Percy sailed toward the garden, landing on the ground.

Ripper slowly shook his head, "Time to die, demigod."

Nico crawled toward his sword, using it to rise up. Ripper lunged at Percy, but the latter deflected it with Riptide. The killer put his foot on Percy's stomach and wrenched the sword out of his hands. Nico raised his sword. Ripper grabbed Percy's face, and smiled, "Ready?"

Percy struggled to grab Riptide, inches away from his fingertips. Ripper lowered his knife against Percy's neck, slowly puncturing a hole. Nico lifted his sword, and slammed it on the ground. A powerful dust ring formed, knocking all of the ghosts off their feet. A few screamed and ran off, exiting the Garden. Ripper placed his knife on the ground, stopping himself from being dragged down. The floor cracked around Nico's sword, opening an entrance to Tartarus.

"Percy!" Nico shouted, "We have to get out of here!" A ghost slammed into his face, knocking him back. The demigod grabbed a small ledge as he dangled above the fiery pits of Tartarus. Percy ran, dodging the ghosts, and slid onto the ground. Nico shouted, as his fingers struggled to maintain their grip. Rocks flew down, knocking Nico on the head, rendering him unconscious. His fingers lost their grip and Nico fell toward the pit. Percy grasped his arm, at the last second, and heaved him up.

He flung Nico over his shoulders and limped toward the exit of Persephone's Garden. Ghosts shouted and wailed as they flew past him, and slammed into Percy. The hole was closing, sucking in ghosts faster than ever. Percy walked out of the garden, and fell on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, Percy and Nico have just been attacked by Jack the Ripper's ghost, and they are now unconscious. What will happen next? Find out next week, unless I get five more reviews! Next chapter, you will see Melinoe, Bianca, and Pan.**_


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Well, I know that I have not updated the ending of Ghost Hunt yet, but disaster struck. My laptop's charger broke so now I have to wait until the new one arrives in a month maybe two. I know, it's sad, but I decided to release the next four of my ideas. IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO USE ANY OF MY IDEAS THEN CONTACT ME FIRST! Oh, speaking of stories, if you read the Mark of Athena,**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**then you know that Chrysaor is in it and he's a pirate in the Mare Nostrum. I had incorporated Chrysaor into another short known as **_**The Cure for Peleus. **_**In that short story, he is a shape-shifter because of how the stories incorporate him. Percy also states that he never met Chrysaor but in mine he does. I like keeping things canon, unless released before Rick Riordan, so in a future short, probably number eight, that issue would be resolved. I am only saying this that way reviewers won't say: Chrysaor's not a shape-shifting monster, he's a pirate. So, heads up on that. **

**END OF SPOLIER**

**Now, here is a list of the next four short stories, with a little synopsis. You can decide if you'll read it or not. I treat my stories as tv show episodes, and the parts as commercial breaks. I even made a theme song, so that will now be posted as well, because I hate deleting it. For Season 2, I have an awesome short featuring Camp Jupiter. It will be posted as a separate story first, then added to Demigod Days. Now, for the list:**

**Driver License (55 % Done) ~ Percy takes a driving test for his driver license but Paul and Poseidon give him different advice. Meanwhile, Annabeth faces her final trial for the Blessing of Athena: a chariot ride through Manhattan. Prequel to Mark of Athena.**

**The Cure for Peleus (100% Done) ~ Peleus, the dragon guarding Camp Half-Blood has gotten ill, and the only thing that can cure him is found in Demeter's Cabin in Fallbrook, California. Tyson leads Percy and Grover in the Quest for the Cure of Peleus as they face a shape-shifting monster, dragons, and a Lydian drakon! Prequel to the Heroes of Olympus**

**Triple Percy, Triple Problem (100% Done) ~ Percy is invited to Grover's acceptance speech in the Council of Cloven Elders, Tyson's birthday party, and a meeting for the Duel Camp all at the same time. And it seems the only way to attend them is to be tripled by the Stoll Brothers. **

**Wrong Love (1% Done) ~ Grover accidentally messes up with a long song and changes the camper's motives. Thalia decides to hunt Nico's love, Juniper chases Percy, and Clarisse chases Grover. **


	10. Racing Chariots, Part 1

_So, I know I've been gone a long time and that the Hunt for Ghosts still hasn't been completed, but I wrote this when I was bored and decided to at least upload this story every two weeks. So, here's the first part and the second will be on April 29__th__. However, there is a website out there with the hold thing already. It is my personal wikia and all my fanfiction will be posted there before being uploaded here. _

* * *

The chariots bounded down the track, swerving around the turns as they neared the finish line.

"We have to stop the Ares cabin!" Percy shouted as he blocked another attack from Travis Stoll. Annabeth shifted in her feet and deflected a strike from Connor Stoll.

"I know!" Annabeth shouted. "This is for the spider Connor!" She knocked the sword out of his hand and slammed her knife against his helmet, knocking him out.

"Brother!" Travis shouted, trying to grab the reins. The pegasi reared off course and bounded toward the woods.

"If the Ares Cabin crosses the finish line, then the whole camp would be in chaos!" Percy shouted.

"Bye losers!¨ Clarisse shouted, raising Maimer III. She stabbed the Hermes chariot and sent it spiraling across the track. Annabeth snapped the reins and swerved around the track, pulling up next to Clarisse.

¨Clarisse, stop!¨ Percy shouted, deflecting an attack from Maimer III.

¨Why should I, Percy?" Clarisse shouted.

"Because he will attack!" Annabeth yelled.

The chariots were gaining on the finish line.

Clarisse roared, "Tell me what will come! If not, then I'll blast your chariot to pieces and win for Ares!"

"Why are you listening to them?" Chris Rodriguez asked, snapping the reins. "C'mon, we can win!"

"The camp would be destroyed!" Annabeth pleaded.

"Sorry," Clarisse said, but she didn't sound sorry. She stabbed one of the wheels with Maimer III and it exploded.

Annabeth and Percy screamed as the chariot fell under them. The axle scratched the track, spitting dirt onto the demigods' clothes. The air smelled like rubber and Percy's ears popped. Lightning shot the chariot, flipping it into the air.

"Jump!" Annabeth shouted.

Annabeth and Percy tumbled out of the chariot and flew toward the ground. Annabeth landed on her feet and Percy landed on his face. The chariot exploded behind them. Annabeth stood up slowly and flipped her blonde hair as the fiery inferno rang behind her.

"How come you get to look like a cool movie actress and I land on my face?" Percy asked, rubbing his head.

"It doesn't matter." Annabeth said, helping Percy up. She pointed as the Ares cabin crossed the finish line. "We're too late."

* * *

Hero music plays in the background. Waves crash down and wash away as it reveals Percy with his name in blue cursive. Ancient Greek letters cover the screen and it's revealed to be a laptop. A hand closes it. The hand belongs to Annabeth who looks up and smiles with her name in silver. She puts on her invisibility cap and vanishes. Trees grow out and surround a satyr who is playing with reed pipes. The satyr looks up and Grover's name is spelled in green cursive. An arrow hits a tree and the camera zooms to Thalia whose name is spelled out in electric yellow. She moves out of the way as Clarisse shoots lightning with her electric spear. Her name is spelled in blood red. A hole opens up and the camera goes into the Underworld where Nico di Angelo is summoning the dead. His name is spelled in black. Ghosts send the camera back to Camp Half-Blood and into the forges. Tyson waves hi as his name is spelled in orange but falls. Smoke blocks the view but fade to the Big House where Rachel is. Her name is spelled in white. The Oracle's eyes turned black and the screen fades. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Clarisse, Nico, Tyson, and Rachel sit around the fire pit as the series name pops up.

* * *

_24Hours Ago_

"Campers," Chiron announced.

The campers slowly dozed off as Chiron stomped his hooves five times.

"Anyone who falls asleep will be turned into dolphins!" Mr. D shouted.

The campers immediately snapped awake.

"What's the sitch Chiron?" Drew asked.

"I beg your pardon," Chiron said.

"It's a new trend now." Drew explained, staring at the audience, daring anyone to question her. "It's hip, it's new, it's-"

"Lame." A demigod shouted.

The cabins broke into laughter. The Hecate section of the stands exploded in green fire.

"Sorry," Someone shouted.

Mr. D sighed and snapped his fingers, extinguishing the flames.

"That is the second time this week." Dionysus sighed. "We have been having problems with the cabins ever since the defeat of Kronos."

"Is that what you were going to say, Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, Annabeth." Chiron stated. The centaur raised his voice. "While I hate to start off the day with a sour note, I fear this cannot wait. Cabins have been reporting that unexplained events have been occurring throughout the past days. The Demeter cabin's crops are not growing, the Apollo cabin's campfire songs haven't been affecting us as much, and the Hecate cabin's spells aren't working."

"Are you suggesting that this may be the Curse of-?" Dionysus started.

"No!" Chiron snapped. "We must never speak of that again."

"Chiron what do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." Chiron said. "Since we already started on a darker note, I must inform that the Bronze Dragon rescued by Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, may they rest in peace, and Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson has gone haywire. As such, no one may enter the forest alone until Cabin 9 manages to shut it down. On a lighter note, I am pleased to announce that we will be starting a safe new tournament."

At the word safe, the Ares cabin booed in distaste.

"A new race?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, technically, it is a safer variation of the old Chariot Races." Chiron explained. "Ever since Tantalus restarted the races, we hadn't had a good tournament in years. How can we call ourselves Greek without utilizing the marvelous invention created by Athena and Poseidon?"

The two cabins roared in cheers while the Ares cabin booed. Lightning flashed and the war cabin screamed in feared.

"The Racing Chariots Tournament will commence after dinner, which we have delayed you from for ten minutes." Chiron said.

"Let them starve just like my poor Ariadne until I rescued her." Dionysus said sadly.

"Anyway," Chiron said. "Councilors, you may now escort your cabin to the Mess Hall where a special feast has been prepared!"

The campers cheered in delight, forgetting the cryptic news Chiron had mentioned. Percy eyed Annabeth, who silently nodded. The campers lined up as the councilors marched them toward the mess hall. Tyson bounded toward Table 3, laughing as he filled his plate with food.

Percy sighed and stopped. He scanned the area and squinted. A person stood by the Hephaestus Cabin. He stared at the cabin and flashed a Hadesish grin. The man turned his head back toward Percy. He had grey hair held up by a bandana that read: O vasiliás ti̱s Pízas. _King of Pisa. _

The man's long gray beard extended down to his chest. His eyes were filled with revenge, but when he locked eyes with Percy, he smiled kindheartedly.

"Brother?" Tyson asked, dumping some of his food into the brazier.

Percy blinked. The campers were staring at him in confusion already eating. Annabeth scolded her cabin for staring and walked toward her boyfriend. The son of Poseidon ignored the stares and whispers and glanced back to the Hephaestus Cabin.

"Is something the matter Percy?" Annabeth asked, kissing him.

"No, I just saw something strange." Percy said.

"Where?" Annabeth asked

"By the-" Percy gasped, because the old man was gone.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

* * *

Percy finished strapping the reins to Blackjack and Porkpie. "That man had something written on his bandana. I know it was Greek. It said King of Pisa." He corrected the horse's armor.

_Careful with the mane boss. _Blackjack warned. _It's my best feature. _

_You don't have a best feature. _Porkpie joked.

Blackjack neighed. _I'll hurt you!_

_You don't know your own strength. _Porkpie whinnied.

"Enough." Percy snapped. "As I was saying Annabeth, that man looked at me like I was his friend, no, he looked at me like Tyson!"

Annabeth stared at Percy. "Um, Tyson was eating. He couldn't have been by the Hephaestus cabin."

"No," Percy said. "The way the man looked at me was like how Tyson looked at me when he found out I was his brother."

"So, you're saying this old guy who is older than your mother is your brother? Even in a world filled with monsters and gods, that's just weird." Annabeth mused.

"You're supposed to know about everything! Do you remember anything about a son of Poseidon who turned old that caused curses?" Percy asked.

"I'll check Daedalus' laptop after we win this race." Annabeth said.

Percy looked around and noticed that the Hephaestus cabin had pulled up next to them.

Chiron announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will now start the Racing Chariots Tournaments! Due to difficulties, the Hecate, Athena, Demeter, and Apollo cabins are unable to compete! But since two charioteers are required and Tyson the Cyclops has fled to an emergency distress signal in the Palace of Poseidon, Annabeth would be riding with Percy. Now, in this tournament, two cabins will face off against each other. The first race will be Poseidon vs. Hephaestus! Chariots must race three times around this simple track, but surprises are in store for the chariots."

The Hephaestus and Athena cabin cheered.

"Go Perrcy!" Grover shouted. "Go Annabeth!"

"Yes, let's watch four humans in two exiled vehicles race around a track created by unpaid harpies and satyrs." Dionysus said.

"Percy, are you ready?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded and uncapped Riptide. The driver, Jake Mason, smiled at Percy and brandished a sword. The attacker, Nyssa, had a remote control in her hands for back-up.

"In three," Chiron announced. Percy nodded at Annabeth, "Two," Nyssa and Jake smiled at each other as if celebrating their victory, "Go!" The two chariots headed onto the rectangle track.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed the first part of Racing Chariots. The next one will be uploaded in two weeks as stated before and I'll see you all next time. _


End file.
